The invention relates to electrical, electromagnetic, and/or electronic devices mounted above ground via support structures including poles, guy wires, pads, etc. and more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for preventing crawling insects or pests from entering such electrical devices.
Electrical devices, including electronic and electromagnetic devices, are typically mounted above ground by support structures such as poles, pads, utility stations, etc. On occasion, facilitating structures such as guy wires, grounding wires, conduits, and electrical cabling are connected to such support structures.
Presently, highly toxic poisons are positioned across the pathway leading to such electrical devices to prevent crawling insects from reaching critical areas of the devices in which an insect intrusion could cause service outages, signal distortions, or problems to people servicing the equipment. Such toxic substances must be periodically replaced if they are to preclude crawling insects. In some cases, the toxic substances attract, rather than repel, the insects. The most effective toxic substance, chlordane, has recently been banned by the Environmental Protection Agency.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for use in such an environment for preventing crawling insects from reaching electrical, including electromagnetic and electronic, devices.
It is another object of the present invention to preclude crawling insects from infesting poles mounted in the ground.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide unobtrusive devices that are relatively inexpensive, easy to install, easy to replace, quick to maintain, and environmentally safe, while preventing crawling insects from reaching electrical devices mounted above ground.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mechanical prevention device which may be utilized either as a retrofit on existing structures, or as an integral portion of the manufacturing process of the devices to be protected or the structure supporting or surrounding them.
It is a further object of the invention to utilize a bonding agent to provide an impervious bond between a mechanical prevention device and the support and/or facilitating structures. The purpose of the bonding agent is to seal off any spaces, between the prevention device and the support and/or facilitating structure, which would permit the crawling insect to bypass the device and thereby gain access to the electrical, electromagnetic and/or electronic device mounted above ground. The bonding agent is also utilized to seal the device to poles mounted in the ground where they may be infested by crawling insects.